


I see shadows in your eyes (and fire around your feet)

by Messy_haired_bum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because I desperately need this, Cas is still getting his butt kick, Dean getting his head out of his ass, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Fix-It, Gen, LATER, One-Shot, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy_haired_bum/pseuds/Messy_haired_bum
Summary: Dean makes a choice. AU 6x20





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.
> 
> A/N: Because I really can't believe Dean would just leave Cas there, powerless, with hordes of demons rolling in. And since the show offered no fix-it, I made my own.

“Run, you have to run!”

Ingrained sense screamed at Dean to comply at the urgency in that voice, yet Dean hesitated. Watching as Sam and Bobby rushed by Cas, he had to wonder at the absolute shithole of a situation they were in now. 2 years ago was bad, with the Apocalypse roaring to go, with falling from Heaven and blood-soaked “yes”, but even then, there was still this sense of unity among his ragtag family that gave off this feeling that they could win this, together. And they did. Somehow, they did. Thwart the combine effort of Heaven and Hell, slam Lucy and Mikey into the box, and save the world, they did.

Looking into grimly determined blue eyes he wondered what went wrong. _Too much_ was probably an accurate estimation. Not that it helped much. Because Dean Winchester was a bone-headed, single-minded _bastard_ when it came to his family, especially Sam, he tended to ignore absolutely everything else until he fixed whatever was broken. Nevermind the fact that something else was frayed, torn and then broken by that time, as well _( “It’s not broken, Dean.”)_ He never wanted to fail his family, not ever, but now, he guessed he failed them anyway.

Blue eyes shadowed, shoulders tensed, fists clenching. Fire around his feet. _How had they come to this oh shit oh shit oh **shit** \- _

And it used to be so good.

Cas was _weary_ , Dean noted, and absolutely miserable. He never noticed how utterly tired the angel looked until now (my fault my fault _allmyfault-_ ), too busy with his head up his ass. Shame curled close in his chest, practically choking him with its intensity. Dude was fighting a war, by himself basically, against fucking _Raphael_ , the dick that exploded him years back and fuck, now wonder he was so desperate, so much that it had come to _this_.

“ Run!” Blue eyes wide, lit with the same protective glint that hadn’t been there since God brought him back new and improved, stared beseechingly into Dean’s own eyes. And Dean, Dean was captivated, because it’d really been _so long_ but demons were coming -

Right. Demons. Fucking _Crowley_. The slimy bastard. The old bitter taste of hurt and anger bubbled up his throat, and he wanted to throttle the damn fucker, and Cas as well, because that stupid son of a bitch, hadn’t he known better? Except he probably didn’t, and dealing with demons and making poor life choices were practically the Winchester Rite of Passage by now and he couldn’t blame Cas for _that_ -

Too many thoughts and emotions yet too little time to process them all. Dammit, demons were coming and Cas was still trapped in the fire and Dean just wanted to reach out and _pull_ the absolute idiot to safety. Except he _shouldn’t_ because Cas had lied and lied and _(”I did it to protect you!)_ his good intentions were paving the road to Hell, and goddamn mother _fucker_ , it was like Sam and Ruby all over again. Except Sam, Sammy was his _brother_ and Cas -

Cas was family.

_Cas was **family**._

So Dean stripped off his jacket and threw it over the flame, dousing it. Freeing Cas. _(”Dean?!”)_ Shadows lifted and flames retreated.

_“Family is there to hurt you, boy.”_

Looking into surprised blue eyes ( fucking _surprised_ , jesus,) Dean thought that Bobby was unfairly accurate. Then he grabbed the latest idiot of his family and _ran like Hell was on his ass_ (in his defense, it was.)

_Maybe it’s really not broken, Cas._

_Im still gonna kick your ass so fucking hard though you stupid sonuvabitch._


End file.
